


How Far We've come

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance, immature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: They've come a long way.Eda deserved a happy ending. So does Luz.In the aftermath of the series girlfriends share their love.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Odalia Blight/Eda Clawthorne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	How Far We've come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoomooBare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoomooBare/gifts).



> My humor is incredibly immature. 
> 
> Very, very immature 
> 
> This is a gift for my dear friend Clown_Bathhz. They're awesome. 
> 
> Check out their writing.

_How Far We’ve Come_

_The Boiling Isles, Many years Ago_

“Hey Odalia!” said Edalyn, from her hospital bed. “Let’s play a game while you’re here.”

The Green haired girl looked down at the red haired girl with a smile. Squeezing her hand, the chuckled, “Alright then, let’s play a game. What’s the game?”

“The game is that you have to describe the worst shit you’ve ever taken using only Album Covers and maybe song titles,” Edalyn smiled, her one swaggle tooth poking out of of her mouth.

“I’m going to choose _Dark Side of the Moon_ ,” Odalia raised her eyebrow ever so slightly.

“Oh, I’ve seen the dark side of your moon, baby,” Edalyn winked at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand. “I be heading up your dirt road as soon as I’m out of here.”

“Before you view my dark hole, it’s your turn dear,” said Odalia.

Edalyn frowned, putting one hand to her chin pensively. “Okay, well there was one that would totally be like the song _Bloody Sunday_. Or then there’s the song _Chocolate rain!_ ”

“ _Chocolate rain!”_ Odalia Sang.

The two began singing together,

_Some stay dry and others feel the pain!_

_Chocolate Rain!_

The two girls fell apart, laughing their heads off.

“what the fuck are we even talking about?” Odalia wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Edalyn similarly wiped tears from her eyes using the cast on her arm. “We were just here for my busted arm and also something else and we started playing the dookie game and I was thinking of your soft, round ass.”

“Oh you incorrigible horndog,” Odalia laughed. “You’re so memorable.”

“I love you,” said Edalyn.

Odalia squeezed her girlfriend’s good hand and gently touched her cast arm. “Come on you, I think we’re almost done here. I’ll take you out for some Eye-cream when we’re done here.”

_Ahem!_

“Yes Nurse Hard on, thanks for showing on time,” sarcasm was thick in Edalyn’s voice.

“Is someone missing this?” said the nurse witch who’s name tag read _Hadron_. She lifted up a clear plastic bag with a penis shaped piece of dragon ivory. “This is the third fucking time you’ve had to get me to remove this from you, Clawthorne.”

“And it hurt like hell,” said Edalyn, “Your hands are cold as fuck and you scratched my labia’s. I think I’m owed an apology.”

“Next time put a string on the damn thing,” said the towering, muscular nurse in her witch’s smock like some kind of nun from hell. “The next time this thing gets stuck in you, you’re on your own.” With that, she threw the ivory dildo at Edalyn; who failed to catch it.

“Ouch!” she snapped as it bounced off her head. “I’ll kick your ass for that!”

“Oh please,” Odalia’s mannerism had turned cold all of the sudden. “If you can’t keep from embarrassing me, then then consider us done.”

“Hey that’s not fair, I’m sorry, 'Dalia,” Edalyn’s hackles raised on the defensive. Happy feelings and thoughts of dirty jokes were gone from her mind and heart.

“No I’m serious, you’re such an idiot,” she told her girlfriend coldly. “After all I do for you, you disrespect me and treat me like garbage.”

Edalyn grit her teeth in anger, Odalia’s hair with her healthy hand.

Odalia screamed as Edalyn tore at her hair, only for Edalyn to let go.

“Look, baby, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m such a useless fucking idiot.” Edalyn struggled not to cry.

“Oh, Eda” Odalia sniffed, her green hair flying everywhere and tears forming in her eyes. “I should keep a closer eye on you. I know you need me to take care of you. You need me, let me take care of you.”

“I love you, ‘Dalia,” said Edalyn, jumping off the bed and hugging Odalia tight.

“There, there,” said Odalia, hugging her girlfriend back.

_The Boiling Isles, Thirty years later_

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the New And Improved Owl House!” Shouted Eda to cheering crowds who were partaking of Unicorn Blood cocktails and Wendigo Taco’s. The sexy older Witch with giant, grey hair lifted her arms as the front doors of the owl house opened wide; new and improved. “Welcome to the Owl House Spell Emporium and Sex Shop!”

There was further cheering from the crowd as hormone crazed teenagers and horny housewives charged like a tidal wave into the shop.

Eda laughed, “Come to the Owl House for all your Spell and Sex Needs! Ladies, if your man or woman isn’t pleasing you, you’re going to want to go to Aisle Five!”

“Sister, you are a vulgar, bull headed and impulsive deviant,” said the dark haired witch, Lilith Clawthorne. “And I just want you to know I love you and I’m glad you are no longer a criminal.”

“Sister!” Eda hugged the dark haired, sombre witch, “I love you! Now go to Aisle Four and grab yourself a bottle of lube and a vibrator!”

“I’m not buying any of your shit!” Lilith yelled as her sister, a vein pulsing in her temple.

“Hey I know you broke up with your girlfriend,” Eda laughed, “And I know that you need to buy something or be banned from my Spell and Sex Shop for life. Or at least until you cough up some snails to make up for the dragon dildo of mine you broke. I swear, you got kiegels of steel.”

“I will cut you, bitch!” Lilith hissed like an angry wildcat, going into full big sister mode.

Around her, several of Lilith's students were gasping awe at seeing the stern and dignified Ms. Clawthorne swearing like a sailor.

On top of the Owl House Sex Emporium, Luz Nodeca happily gave her girlfriend Amity a lick of her Eye-Cream cone. “Hey Amity! Let’s play a game! Describe the worst shit you’ve ever had using only album titles!”

Amity recoiled from this, but held her girlfriend’s hand. “That’s disgusting! Who taught you such a wretched game?”

“Oh that was Eda!” Luz chirped. “Since she stopped being a wanted criminal she taught me a few games. I’ll go first on this one! The worst shit I ever had was like the album cover White Lane.”

“Ugh, I’m losing my appetite for eyeballs,” Amity groaned.

“That’s because when I was back on Earth, I had my gall bladder taken out,” Luz purred like a kitten. “The Doctors had made me drink a barium mixture. It went all the way through my pipes so I took a full on white shit.”

“Okay, changing the subject!” Amity raised her hands. “Luz, you’re crazy, and I love you but we need some ground rules.”

“Like?” Luz suddenly shrank, as if she thought Amity would no longer love her.

“Like promise you’ll never play the shit game with me,” said Amity, “I consider myself a very open minded kind of witch but not like this. Save those kinds of games for Eda.”

“You got it, girlfriend number one,” Luz lugged Amity, dropping her Eye-cream cone in the process. It landed on the ground with a splat, near where King was fucking a Dipper Pines doll.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to fuck you until you love me, Pine tree!” King grunted as he worked the Dipper doll with his tiny acorn winky.

Up back on the roof, Amity looked into Luz’s eyes. “I love you.” She said.

“I love you, Amity Blight,” said Luz.


End file.
